


Clean Up

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt. A continuation of War of the Coprophages - the FBI agents go back to Mulder's motel room and clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up

“Think of it this way Mulder,” said Scully smugly. “By the time there’s another invasion of artificially-intelligent, dung-eating robotic probes from outer space, maybe their uber-children will have devised a way to save our planet.”

“You know, I never thought I’d say this to you Scully…” Mulder replied. “…But you smell bad.” With that he smirked at his partner and walked off in the direction of his vehicle. 

Scully glared after her partner, wanting to kill him for so many reasons. She’d been enjoying a somewhat relaxing night at home, and certainly hadn’t anticipated having to drive all the way to Massachusetts to help out her partner. Still, it wasn’t the first time, and Scully was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last. Still, she hoped next time, the investigation wouldn’t end in the two of them wouldn’t end up covered in crap. 

“Are you coming Scully?” Mulder paused by his car, staring over at her impatiently. 

“Coming where?” Sighing, she trailed after him once again. 

“I figure you didn’t have time to grab a motel last night. You can use my shower.”

Scully shook her head. “I was planning on heading back.”

“Now?” Mulder raised his eyebrows. “That’ll be a comfortable journey with you smelling like that. Besides, you’ve been up all night. You’re not driving now.”

“Ok fine,” she sighed. “I’ll grab a motel room somewhere.”

“Mine’s not far, you can come back there.”

“It’s fine, I can find somewhere –” 

“It has a power shower and surprisingly holds its hot water well. Isn’t that all you need? I have some spare clothes too.”

“I’ve got clothes,” she insisted, not entirely sure she wanted to follow him back. She was tired, she was getting wet thanks to the rain, and she was covered in shit, and Mulder was technically to blame for all three, she thought to herself.

“I’m not arguing Scully,” Mulder said, letting out a deep breath. “I’m too tired for that. Either take it or leave it.”

“Fine.” She marched over to her own vehicle, unlocked the door and got inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she was hit by an unpleasant aroma. The sooner she got out of her clothes and got cleaned up, the better.

She followed Mulder back to his motel.

xxx

“You can take the first shower Scully,” Mulder said, as he quickly opened the door to his motel room and ushered his partner inside. Just as they pulled up at the motel, the heavens opened and they had to make a run for it, else risk getting drenched. As they got inside the building, Mulder had half expected his partner to enquire about spare rooms, but instead she surprised him by following him to his own. Maybe she was just desperate for a shower, he’d thought to himself at the time. 

“It’s ok,” she said, shaking her head. “You go first. I need to go back out to the car to get my things. I’ll wait for the rain to stop.”

“I don’t think it’s going to let up anytime soon Scully,” he replied, peering out of the blinds. Sure enough, it was still raining heavily. 

She sighed, realizing he was right. “You go first.”

“Here.” Mulder grabbed his overnight bag from a chair by the bed, and unzipped it, riffling through until he found what he was looking for. “You can have these,” he said, holding out a grey t-shirt and what appeared to be black boxers. “They’re clean.” He caught sight of Scully’s weary expression. “It’s ok, I’ve got some clean clothes for myself too. My mom always told me to pack extra boxers when I went away.”

Scully huffed out a tired laugh, shaking her head, then reluctantly reached for the clothes. “Are you sure?”

“I promise you they’re clean Scully.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“They’re all yours.” He gestured towards the bathroom. “There should be some clean towels in there too. The motel have supplied what appears to be shower gel and shampoo, but they don’t have labels, and they smell a little like paint remover. It’s your call, but if you don’t want to use them, mine are out on the side. I’m sure they’re not your usual brands, but anything’s got to be better than…well…you know.”

“Thanks,” Scully said quietly. She opened her mouth as though to speak again but seemed to think better of it, and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

Mulder waited until she’d closed the door behind her before he shrugged off his jacket, turning his nose up at the smell. “God,” he murmured to himself, wondering what to do with the soiled garment. He eventually settled on throwing it into a carrier bag for the moment, hoping to contain the smell. He desperately wanted to remove his sweater too to rid himself of the smell, but didn’t want to scare Scully when she came out of the bathroom and saw him half-naked before her. He kept it on. 

Moving over towards the bathroom door, Mulder leaned up against it, listening to Scully move around in the tiny room. He heard her switch on the taps at the sink, and imagined her trying to wash the mess from her face. As she turned them off, Mulder heard her pulling back the curtain, and moments later the shower came to life. Realizing he should give his partner some privacy, he wandered back towards his overnight bag, retrieving a clean pair of shorts. Scully had taken his last clean shirt, so he was going to have to go topless. He didn’t mind, but there was a possibility he’d be sleeping next to Scully in just a short while – unless she was about to banish him onto the pathetic excuse of a chair – and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

The shower was still running by the time Mulder had sorted his clothes, and he dimly wondered whether there would be any hot water left by the time he got in the bathroom. Still, a cold shower might do him the world of good, he thought to himself. He was trying not to think of Scully in the shower, but it was hard – in more ways than one. At that moment in time, Scully was naked in the next room, and there was just a thin wall between them. It was the same too when the two of them were in cheap motels and they had had adjoining rooms – the moment Mulder heard the shower come on, his thoughts were consumed by his naked partner and what she might be doing in the bathroom. Of course in that moment she was simply getting clean, but Mulder couldn’t help but imagine her hands trailing over her body as she soaped up her skin. The images in his head often fueled his fantasies later at night when he was alone with just the porn channel and his right hand for company. Tonight though, he had to keep it – and himself – under control. Scully was his partner – they simply worked together. And though Mulder often fantasized about the two of them taking things further – Scully dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth as he told her about a new case, him pounding into her up against the filing cabinet to name just a few – that was as far as it could go. At least, that was the impression Scully often gave him, at least until the previous night, when he’d detected a hint of jealousy as he was telling her about Doctor Berenbaum. Then this morning, he saw the way Scully dismissed Bambi, and had all but gloated when the brunette had left with Doctor Ivanov. Maybe there was a hint of interest from his partner. Mulder’s dick twitched at the thought. 

He barely had time to get himself under control when the water in the bathroom suddenly stopped, and he heard the clinking of the shower curtain as Scully opened it. He listened out – from afar, just in case she happened to open the bathroom door and surprise him – as she dried herself and got changed, and then switched on the hairdryer. Barely ten minutes later and the bathroom door opened, revealing his now clean partner, practically drowning in her partner’s clothes, her hair curling at the ends where it wasn’t quite dry. In her hands she held her soiled clothes. Scully caught him looking and cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening. “I gave up,” she said, running a hand through her hair self-consciously. “I might as well have blown on my hair for all the good it done.”

“It’s a good look on you Scully,” Mulder replied, and he meant it too. There was something about seeing his partner wearing his clothes. His t-shirt fell to her knees, almost covering the boxers, which Scully seemed to be holding close to her, as though fearing they were about to fall down. Realizing his comment had only heightened Scully’s discomfort, Mulder changed the subject. “I’ve put my jacket in there,” he said, gesturing to the carrier bag. “Feel free to add yours. I’ll pay for the dry cleaning,” he added with a grin.

Scully gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” She cleared her throat again. “There’s a fresh towel left for you.”

He could take the hint. “Thanks, I’ll be right out.” 

Mulder showered quickly and, though there was still some hot water left, he kept it tepid, trying to cool himself down. He briefly thought about taking care of his not so little problem in the shower, but then remembered the thin walls. Scully was uncomfortable enough with the situation, and the last thing Mulder wanted to do was make the situation worse by jerking off in the next room. By the time he’d showered, dried and changed and had gone back out into the bedroom, Scully was under the covers, curled up on the right hand side of the bed. She smiled nervously at him as he made his way over to the bag, depositing his soiled clothes in them. “I can get another room if –”

“It’s fine Scully,” he said, not entirely sure if he meant it. He was already on edge after thinking about her in the shower, and he feared sleeping next to her might be too much. “Get some sleep.”

Scully shifted in the bed, making herself more comfortable, but didn’t attempt to sleep, instead watching her partner as he moved around the room. As he slipped into bed, Mulder noticed that her gaze was trained firmly on his chest, and he suddenly became aware of his nakedness. “Is this ok?” he asked. “I can grab my sweater –”

Scully shook her head and Mulder relaxed. “It’s fine,” she said, her tongue darting out to lick her lips subconsciously, and Mulder felt his cock stir. He tensed as he turned onto his side, remaining firmly on the edge of the bed. The last thing Scully needed was his dick rubbing up against her. 

“Are you ok?” Mulder asked suddenly, and Scully lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “I’m sorry for dragging you out all this way,” he added, his voice softening. “And for what happened.”

“It’s fine Mulder.” Scully sounded sincere. “And like you said, you’re paying for my dry cleaning.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I’ll replace your coat if I need to.”

“Good, because I think it’s a lost cause.”

“I can sympathize.”

“It’s my turn to apologize.”

Now he was confused. “Huh? What do you have to apologize for?”

“I'm sorry you missed your chance with Bimbi.”

Unable to stop himself, Mulder laughed, shaking his head as Scully's lips threatened to twitch up into a grin. “Bambi.”

“Oh, Bambi, of course.”

“Think Disney.”

“Right. Bambi.” 

“And for what it's worth, Bambi isn't my type.”

“She isn't?” 

Mulder detected more than a hint of skepticism from his partner's tone. He hoped that was a good sign. “You sound surprised.”

“Not at all, I just presumed she would be. She's very beautiful.”

“She's ok.”

“She has...generous assets.”

Mulder smirked. “I didn't notice.”

Scully's expression suggested she could see through his bullshit. “And she's very intelligent. Smart is sexy. Isn't that what they say?”

“She is smart,” he conceded. “But I know smarter women, therefore I know sexier women.” Mulder reached out, tracing a finger up and down his partner's arm. He tried not to look too smug when he saw Scully's nipples harden through the shirt she was wearing. “What's your IQ Scully?”

It was Scully’s turn to laugh. “Oh I'm sure it's not as high as Bambi's.”

“Are you kidding? You're the smartest woman I know.” Scully said nothing, although the faint blush on her cheeks gave her away. She wasn't entirely sure Mulder was just talking about her intelligence. 

“I wouldn't say that.” His began to draw circles on her arm, noticing goosebumps quickly appearing on her skin. The air conditioning was turned down low, and so it wasn't as if Scully was cold. He was getting underneath her skin. “There are plenty of women more intelligent than I am.”

“I don't think so. And as for Bimbi, she doesn't even come close.”

“Bambi.”

“Right.”

He trailed back down Scully's arm towards her wrist and beyond, and just as Mulder reached her palm, Scully closed her hand around his finger. “What are you doing Mulder?” Her voice was curious, not in any way accusing. 

“I'm just...” What? He asked himself. He was just enjoying the feel of his partner, the way her body reacted to his touch. His own body was reacting too, but thankfully his erection wasn't bothering Scully just yet. “I'm just making sure you're clean,” he said, relieved when Scully smiled.

“Clean?”

“That you know, you hadn't missed a bit while you were in the shower.”

“That's bad Mulder, it really is.”

“Is it working?” Scully released her hold on his finger and he resumed his ministrations, this time running his hand up her arm, over her shoulder, before moving to cup her face. 

“Mulder.” He could hear the warning tone in his partner’s voice. “You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

She ignored his question. “There are so many reasons why we shouldn’t do this.” The fact that she hadn’t yet pushed him away spurred Mulder on. 

“Like what?”

“Like…like…” She was momentarily distracted by her partner moving in closer, his breath hot on her neck before he pressed his lips against her skin. “Mulder…”

“You were saying?”

“Yes. I was saying…” Another kiss. “…We’re partners.”

“Yes we are.”

“We’re on a case.”

“Not officially.” His lips trailed down Scully’s neck. “We’re on our own time Scully. Besides,” he added. “The case is solved.”

“We’re –”

“And I’ve paid for this room,” he added, predicting his partner’s next argument. “No one knows we’re here. Except us.”

“We’re friends.”

“And we still will be. Or are you saying that you won’t respect me in the morning?” he asked, pulling back to look Scully in the eye. He was relieved to see that she seemed as turned on as he was – her eyes wide and dilated, her nipples standing to attention through her shirt. “Do you want me to stop Scully?” Her lack of response suddenly gave him cause for concern. “I’m sorry, if I’ve gone too far –”

“Don’t stop.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but Mulder heard her as though she’d shouted it. His lips curved up into a grin just as his partner lifted her hand and snaked it around his neck, pulling him in towards her for a kiss. Mulder felt himself harden as their lips touched, and Scully came alive and kissed him for all he was worth. Her hand tickled the base of his neck, and Mulder’s mouth parted, his tongue darting out to tease his partner’s lips. Scully’s own mouth opened, and their tongues dueled while their hands explored. Mulder cupped her right breast as they kissed, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple, and Scully groaned into the kiss. She liked that. He stored away that knowledge, hopefully to use it later. Scully’s hand slowly descended his back until it was resting just above the waistband of Mulder’s boxers, which were becoming increasingly tighter. Pulling away breathlessly, he grinned as he stared down at his partner’s swollen lips, his hand still working her breast. “Bambi isn’t the only one who has generous assets,” he commented, swooping down to take her nipple into his mouth, t-shirt and all. The action caused Scully’s back to arch up off the bed, and Mulder dimly heard her laugh at his words. 

“Bimbi,” she responded, suddenly moving her hands to push against Mulder’s chest. 

Taking the hint, he regretfully left her breast and propped himself up on his elbows, confused. “What?” He suddenly realized what Scully meant when she continued to push against him until he was flat out on his back. “Oh yeah,” he breathed, as his partner took the lead and sat up, straddling him in an instant, pressing against his now fully erect cock. He watched, wound tighter than a coil, as Scully moved her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off in one fluid movement, baring herself to her partner. His eyes immediately gravitated to her round, perky breasts, and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting her properly this time. “C’mere,” he insisted, groaning as Scully shook her head. She was going to kill him. He was going to die before he’d even tasted her, let alone pushed inside of her. “Scully, please…oh yeah…” As Scully sat back, realization dawned on Mulder, and he watched as she slipped off his boxers and her panties, flashing him a tantalizing glimpse of her pussy as she turned her attention to him, tugging on his own shorts. He lifted his hips as she dragged them off of his body, and then suddenly his eager cock sprung up between them. Scully’s eyes darted down, her smile widening as she took in his more than adequate size, and the move pushed Mulder that little bit closer to the edge. “Is that all for me?” she asked playfully. “Or is it for Bimbi?”

“Oh please Scully, you – Oh god.” Before Mulder could finish his sentence, Scully had lowered her head and taken his dick into her mouth. He groaned as she began to work him, her tongue darting out to trace the head of his cock as she brought her hand into play, stroking him at the base. Well aware that if she kept up her ministrations any longer it was going to be all over, Mulder tried pushing her away, but Scully was a determined creature. “Please Scully,” he insisted, his balls tightening and his body aching for release. “Stop, I want to be…” Rather than stop, she sped up. “Scully I’m going to come!” 

As she took in his words, Scully suddenly sat up, smiling as Mulder took himself in hand and squeezed his cock, his eyes firmly closed as he struggled to keep himself under control. It was a while before he suddenly relaxed, and opened his eyes, shaking his head as he saw his partner’s smug grin. “That’s not funny,” he said, his actions betraying his words as he laughed too. “That was close. It’s been a while.”

“Sorry,” said Scully, not sounding particularly sorry. 

“You would have been if Elvis had left the building.”

“Mulder, please don’t tell me you call your penis Elvis?”

“God no.” 

“Good.” Scully hissed as her partner reached out, his thumb immediate rubbing against her clit. 

“It’s your turn,” Mulder said, tracing her opening with his fingers, feeling how hot and wet she was for him, then pressed a finger up into her. Scully bit her lip, closing her eyes momentarily as he began to move his finger in and out. “Yeah,” she sighed, moaning as he added a second to the mix. 

“You like that?”

“I love that.”

“You know what I think you’d like a lot more?” Scully shook her head, her breath hitching as Mulder’s thumb circled her clit as he fingered her. “Better?” 

“Much.”

“I’m just checking you’re clean.”

Scully’s laugh became a moan as he sped up his movements. “Oh god. Please Mulder, stop.”

“Stop?”

“I want you inside of me.”

“I will be –” Suddenly Scully lifted herself off of Mulder’s fingers, having decided that he was no longer calling the shots. She reached out, wrapping her hand around his cock, stroking him as she positioned herself over him and slowly sank down onto him. They groaned in unison at the feeling, Mulder lifting his head to look down at where they were joined, watching Scully slowly lift herself up and down on him. He knew it wouldn’t be long – especially with the visual stimulation of Scully on top of him, her breasts bouncing and his cock sliding in and out of her as she began to ride him. 

“This is good,” he groaned, his head falling back against the pillow as Scully picked up pace. “I told you smart was sexy,” he added, his laugh quickly turning into a groan as Scully squeezed her internal muscles. “Have mercy Scully.” He was worked up, he had been ever since he imagined his partner in the shower, running her hands all over her body. He was edging, and only hoped Scully was too. “Are you close?”

Scully closed her eyes and nodded, trying to concentrate. “Don’t wait for me.” That was unacceptable to Mulder. It was their first time, and the last thing he wanted to do was keep his partner handing. He willed himself to think of something other than Scully’s warm, wet heat, while his left hand reached out to cup her breast, and he pressed his right thumb against her clit, hoping that the added stimulation would help her along. Scully cried out, then moved his hand a little to the side, showing him how she liked it. It must have done the trick because suddenly she stilled, yelping as her walls clamping down on him hard. “Oh god Mulder!” As she shook from the effects of her orgasm, she folded herself over onto Mulder’s chest, unable to hold herself up any longer. Trying to ignore his own impending release, Mulder moved his hands, lacing them around his partner’s back and holding her against him as his lips sought her own for a sweet kiss. “Are you ok?” He asked when Scully pulled away for air, her eyes wide and wild as she came back down. 

“I’m more than ok,” she whispered, kissing him again. “I’m guessing you could be better.” Mulder hummed in agreement. “How do you want this?” she asked, and if Mulder hadn’t have already been teetering on the edge, her words would have sent him there. 

“This is just fine,” he insisted, bucking up into her. Scully sat up, placing her hands against his chest as she began to move once again, her eyes boring into Mulder’s as he neared his climax. “Oh yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling, Scully quickened her pace. “Come for me Mulder,” she uttered, sensing he was close. Sure enough, moments later Mulder jerked up, groaning as he spilled into her. “Oh goddddd,” he groaned, as he came back down from his climax, opening his eyes to be greeted with another kiss from his partner. “Hi.” Mulder knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care. He’d just made love to Scully – or rather, Scully had just made love to him – and he couldn’t wait to do it again. And there would be a next time if his partner’s own sweet smile was anything to go by.

“Hi.” It was her turn to ask if he was ok. 

Mulder nodded enthusiastically. “That was…that was wow Scully.”

“I’ll take wow.”

“You must have the highest IQ in the history of IQs.”

She laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

“A few minutes ago you were calling me a god.”

Rolling her eyes, Scully shook her head. “I’ve revised my opinion.”

“Me too.” He noticed his partner’s confused expression. “Earlier on I said you smelled bad. I changed my mind. You smell good.”

“About that Mulder,” she began, moving off of him to stretch out in the bed beside him. “We need to have words.”

“Words?”

“Earlier you also said you were checking I was clean. Now you’ve just made me all sweaty and dirty.”

“I see,” Mulder replied seriously. “Well, there’s only one way to solve that.” With that he sat up and took hold of Scully’s hand, tugging her off of the bed.

“Mulder, what are you doing?”

“I’m getting you clean Scully,” he said, dragging her towards the shower, preparing to be a man of his words.


End file.
